Lose to Win
by Hornet11
Summary: Callie has decided to give up on love and relationships altogether. But something happens with someone unexpected, will this lead to something new or will she be drawn back to the blonde that broke her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I'm not a writer, just doing something to pass the time. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer.**

It had been four months since the night Arizona cheated with Lauren Boswell. Callie Torres was devastated, she thought they were happy, she thought they were getting back to them. Callie was well aware that the past year was hell on both she and her wife but she never thought that Arizona would cheat on her. So for four months Callie had been angry and she didn't hide that from anyone. She let everyone know that her wife had slept with someone else in the hospital and she wasn't sorry about didn't care about the fact that Arizona was a private person and she preferred to keep her personal life that way. But the anger in side her was so overwhelming, she had to let out her wife's indiscretions. Now the anger was starting fade and all she can feel is pain. Pain that the love of her life betrayed her in the most horrible way that a spouse could and hurt because for the second time, she has been cheated on. One night while lying in bed she starting thinking of reasons why people cheat. She didn't come up with anything specific but she concluded that something had to be wrong with her and that led her significant others to stray. From that night on Callie decided to give up on love and romantic relationships. Being that she was a very sexual human being, she decided that the only relationships she was going to pursue were the ones that required no strings. She was going throw herself into her work and focus on her daughter.

"Torres," Derek shouted from down the hall.

Callie was standing at the nurses station filling out a chart when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Derek practically sprinting down the hallway. Callie and Derek had been working together on a brain mapping project. Althought she started the project for Arizona and wanted to bail on it when her marriage failed, her patient Micky inspired her to continue if for others that will benefit greatly from it.

"Hey, what's up," she said once he reached her.

"So, I have news," he replied, sort of out of breath. Callie turned around to fully face him and became very interested about the news that he had to share. "I'm going to put more time into the brain mapping research," he said.

"That's great," Callie beam. "But how are you going to balance a fulltime schedule of surgeries, more time on the pci research and two small children at home?"

"That's the thing, I'm going to cut back on my surgeries," he answered.

Callie raised her eyebrows in shock, "really, the great Dr. Shepherd is going to scale back on surgeries," she said in awe.

"Hardy har har, but like you said, its going to be hard trying to balance all that I have going on and my children. But I am really excited about this research and I want to see it throught. So I talk to Meredith about it and we decided that I would scale back of some of my surgeries, focus of this research, and spend time with the kids. And it will give her the slack she needs to make this year count." He finished as Callie completed the chart she was working on.

They started walking toward the O.R. because Callie had a surgery in twenty minutes. She was so happy for the Shepherd, they seem like they had the perfect life. It was something that she wish she had accomplished in her marriage. "I'm happy for you. You guys have it all planned out, I wished it was as easy for everyone as it is for you and Meredith."

Derek didn't know how to response. He knew that Callie was having a hard time getting over the infedility and he had all the sympathy in the world for is friend. The Shepherds and Callie had really bonded and became better friends after she stayed with them following the blow up of her marriage. "I'm sorry that things seem to not be going well for you, but with the progress we're making on this research, I'm sure things will turn around for you."

"You are right, I decided last night to focus on my work and Sofia. I want to get back to being the same badass Othropedic surgeon I was when I first started working here. Just like you don't have time to do surgeries, I don't have time for relationships that always fail. This is the new me." Callie said after they reached the doors to the scrub room. "But hey, I will talk to you later," she said as she turned and walked throught the doors to begin scrubbing in.

* * *

Cristina walks into the scrub room as Callie was scrubbing out. She had just completed a successful surgery and she was feeling great, she felt like nothing could bring her spirits down at this moment.

Callie look over at her friend, "hey Cristina, what are you doing here. Jones is closing up, he should be about thirty more minutes," oblivious to the look of sympathy on the Asian's face.

"Oh no, I don't have a surgery. I came to talk to you," Cristina said as she step closer to the latina.

"About what?" Callie relied as she snatched a towel from the shelf to dry her hands.

"It's about Arizona."

"And now you just put a damper on my Whole day. I don't want to talk about Arizona," Callie said as she walked passed the other burnette and headed toward the door.

"She's sleeping with Murphy," Cristina blurted out to try to get her to stop. Callie turned around with her hand still on the door nob, she had a depressed look on face. "I just wanted..."

"I know," Callie cuts her off.

"You know?"

Callie lets go of the door nob and steps further into the room. "Yea, for about a week now," she stated.

"What? You seem to be taking this well." Cristina knew how hurt her friend was about the whole Lauren Boswell thing. She knew first hand how it felt to be cheated on and now that Arizona was sleeping with someone in a short time after she was the one that straied from her marriage, she felt like she was adding salt to Callie's still open wound. She couldn't believe how well Callie was taking this whole situation.

"Cristina, I am just tired of being angry. I have no more enery to waste on Arizona Robbins, I'm still hurt and I probably will be for a long time. But we are done, as of right now I do not care what or who she does," she said as she looked at Cristina.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from the gossip that is going on around here."

"Too late, but thank you. And as far as I'm concern if it doesn't have anything to do with Sofia, I do not want to know about what's going on with Arizona," the latina finished.

"Well, I'm glad you are starting to move on with your life and I know how you are feeling," Cristina said with a tone in her voice that lets Callie know she's referring to her own marriage. "But believe me the pain is going to fade just like the anger."

Callie gave her a sad smiled, "thanks Cristina, now I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we leave now?"

Cristina returned her smile and said "yes."

* * *

Arizona was sitting in the attending's lounge room eating and reading a medical journal. It was all she could do to sort of keep her mind off the mess that is her life. She had to admit that the thing she had with Leah was refreshing, but she couldn't help but wonder was she making another terrible mistake. She had felt like Callie let her down when she authorize them to amputate her leg. When she woke up with one leg, didn't want to go on living. She was mad at the world for something she couldn't come and at the beginning, she couldn't control a lot of things. After witnesses how her behavior was affecting her family, she decided to try and get her life back on track. She wanted to be the woman that Callie married and good mother to Sofia, but it was all an Lauren Boswell came to town and she didn't know all the things that Callie knew about her. She had known that Arizona was an amputee and she still was attracted. So when Dr. Boswell told her it was okay to lose control, she decided to lock that door. She would be lying if she said he didn't miss her, but she also felt there was something missing in their marriage.

Turning the page in the journal, Arizona heard the door to the lounge open. She looked up and saw Leah heading her way. "Hey, I've been texting you," Leah said as she sat down in the chair across for Arizona. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch together, but I guess I'm too late," she stated after looking at the plate of salad that is sitting in front of her companion.

"Oh yeah, my cell phone died," Arizona said.

"That's okay, maybe next time," she said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Sure, maybe," Arizona replied hesitantly. The true was she wasn't ready to go public with whatever they were doing. She already felt bad about how her marriage ended and she wanted to spare Callie anymore pain.

"So, I was thinking we could grab some dinner and head back to place," Leah like spending as much time with the other blonde as she could. She knew that Arizona wasn't ready for anything serious but after spending one night with her the intern was determine to get whatever she could get.

"Not tonight Leah, I have Sofia."

"Okay, how about I come to your hotel room and the three of us could hang out."

"That's not a good idea. This is a very confusing time for her and already hard explaining to her why she's being between Callie and I. I don't want to explain why mama's friend is staying over and not her mommy." Arizona didn't want to hurt her feelings but Sofia was her most important priority.

Trying to mask her disappointment, Leah put a smile of her face. She couldn't fault Arizona for trying to protect her daughter as much as possible. But it still didn't change the fact that she was looking forward to getting to know the peds surgeon a little better."I guess I will see two days from now then," she said as stood up and pushed her chair under the table.

Arizona saw how upset Leah was when she told her they couldn't hang out and she felt bad about it. Leah started to leave, "we can have lunch tomorrow if we both have the time,"she tried to cheer the intern up.

"Look Arizona, you don't have to have lunch with me to make up for the days you have your daughter. I know this is not a serious relationship and we're just having fun. We're being easy peasy." She said with a false smile of her face.

"But that's not what I'm doing."

"Really," Leah asked in awe.

Arizona chuckled, "yes, really. So I will text you when I'm free or you could text me when you're not busy."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." And she walked out the lounge with a new pep to her step.

After she was alone Arizona couldn't help but think that she was digging herself into a deeper hole by being in any type of relationship with someone as needy a Leah Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I understand how some of you feel about Arizona because I feel the same way. Right now this fic is a Callie centric story but there is going to be some Arizona, at least in the first few chapters. I don't think I'm misleading you because I did sort of mention Arizona in my summary. I will be adding a second character to my tags which will turn this Callie centric story into a Callie and _ story and it won't be Arizona. So I hope you guys give it a chance. This is my first fanfic. I'm not a writer, just doing something to pass the time. All mistakes are mine. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer. **

It had been a long month and Callie was exhausted. She never thought being a fulltime mother and doctor could be so hard. But she wouldn't change any of it for the world, she loved her job and her daughter. The two day schedule they were on was taking a huge toll on her and Sofia. The fact that her job was so unpredictable made their schedule hard to maintain. She was going to have to talk to Arizona about coming up with something different.

Callie was at the end of her shift and she was headed toward the daycare to pick up her baby girl, she couldn't wait to see her. Eventhough she visits Sofia everyday at the hospital, she still missed her a great deal when she is off with her other mama. Before she reached the door of the daycare, she saw Arizona through the window sitting and playing with Sofia. She went all day without seeing her ex and now all she wanted to do was get her daughter and go home. It was still hard for her to be in the same room as the blonde without wanting to throw something at her. She thought she was getting better about it after the Halloween party but she was wrong.

"MOMMY," Sofia shouted as Callie walked throught the door.

The toddler took off running toward her mother and that put a huge smile on the latina's face. Callie scooped her up into her arms, "hey big girl, did you have a fun day today," she asked.

"Yes," Sofia said with excitment. "We colored and we sing a bunch of songs."

"That does sound fun, I wish I was here to color and sing too."

"Oooh mommy, I can count to ten now. Do you want to here?" The little girl was thrilled that she was going to show her mommy what she learn over the past week. "1,2,3..."

Callie zoned out after she saw Arizona making her way over to them. She did not want to have an augument in front of her daughter.

"10," Sofia shouted.

And the zapped Callie out of her trance, "Oh my God Sofia, you're so smart. I want to hear it again when we get home," the burnette said as she ignored the presences of Arizona.

"Hey," Arizona said with a nervous tone to her voice.  
"Hi," Callie replied.

An awkward silence settled between the two until Callie couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Sofia, how about you go get your bag so we can go home. You don't want to be late for your sleep over at Zola's," she said as she put the toddler down.

"Okay," she said as she ran away from the two adults.

"So, I just wanted to say bye to Sofia before you took her for the next two days," she tryed to engaged her ex in some kind of way.

"About that, we need to come up with another schedule because this one isn't working. Sofia needs more time to get settle before she's been pass back off." Callie figured that there's no time like to the present to bring up the schedule problem.

"Do you have something in mind?" She asked, this was the calmest she has talked to Callie since the affair and she was happy that the hostility was apparently fadingl

"No, not right now. But we can talk about this later, I have to get Sofia home and ready for her sleepover." She really didn't have time to get into the details of it all. "Come on Sofia, lets go," Callie called for her daughter.

"Okay, I have about three hours left on my shift. Since Sofia is with the Shepherds tonight, how about I come over after I'm done here," Arizona suggested.

"You don't have to do that," she said as reached down and picked Sofia up in her arms.

"But now is the perfect time since Sofia won't be in our presence, just in case there's any "you know what" goes on," the blonde said indicating the fact that she do not want to argue in front of their daughter.

"Arizona, we can do it over the phone," Callie replied.

Arizona sighed, she thought they were getting better.

"Before you say anything it's not that I don't want to be in the same room as you because anything pertaining to Sofia I'm willing set aside our differences. But the simple fact is there is no reason you should have to come over when we have a perfectly working telephone," Callie finished in a relaxed voice.

"Okay," the blonde agreed. "I will call you when I'm done here."

"Sofia say bye to mama," Callie whispered in her daughter's eye.

"Bye Mama," the smaller burnette waved as Callie walked out the door.

"Bye Baby, see you soon." Arizona replied.

* * *

Callie knocked on the door of Derek and Meredith Shepherd, she was there to drop off her daughter. When she and Sofia stayed with the Shepherds for that short time, Sofia and Zola became the best of friends. Meredith had planned a tea party for Zola and the little girl wanted to invite Sofia.

"Hi, come in," Meredith said as she ushered the two into her home. "Sofia are you ready for a fun night," she asked?

"Yes," the toddler answered shyly. "Where is Zola?"

"She's in her room. How about you go see what she's doing," the blonde said as she and Callie watched the smaller brunette run off in the direction of her friend's room. She turned to Callie, "I'm sorry I'm stealing one of your days with her."

Callie waved her hand like it was nothing, "it's okay, I'm not going to ruin my kid's childhood because her other mother couldn't keep it in her pants," she said as she handed Meredith Sofia's bag. "Everything is in there."

Meredith grabbed the bag, "well good for you and you're welcome to stay if you want," she offered.

Callie turned and started headed toward the door, "naw I can't, I'm going to get a drink from Joe's and then I'm going to call it a night. Oh and I have talk to Arizona about Sofia." She said stepping over the threshold.

"She's coming over to your apartment?" She ask with a shock look on her face.

Callie chuckled at her friends reaction, "no, she's going to call after her shift. Well, I'm going to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Callie waved as she walked to her car.

* * *

Callie walked into the bar and shook off the chill that was running through her body from the coldness outside. As she observed the establishment, she notice that it was pretty crowded for it to be a week day. She made her way to the bar and pulled an empty bar stool out to sit in. She raised her hand and gave Joe a quick head nod to let him know that she was ready to order. After he finished serving the customer he was attending to, Joe walked over to the Latina with a smile on his face. "Dr. Torres, I haven't seen you in a while."

Callie returned his smile, "I know, I don't have Sofia tonight so I figured I treat myself to a drink." She chuckled, I never thought having a kid would take up so much time." She said with a grin thinking about her little girl.

"I can only imagine. So what can I get you?"

"A glass of red wine," she answered.

"A glass a red wine coming right up." The bartender said as he turned around to pour her drink. "So, is Dr. Robbins joining you tonight, it's been a while since I saw her also," he asked as turned and handed her the beverage.

"Yeah ummm..." Callie didn't know what to say, Joe wasn't exactly a stranger but she didn't want to tell him her business. "Arizona and I are not together anymore." She said taking her first sip of her wine.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Was all Joe could think to say.

Callie shrugged her shoulders as she played with the stem of her wine glass. "It is what it is. It's been about five months, so I'm getting passed it. Life moves on, right?" She tilted her glass to him and took a sip.

Joe smiled at her, "right. Hey, enjoy your wine. I have to go and serve these idiots before I have to throw them out. Let me know if you need anything." He said motioning toward the rowdy group of men at the end of the bar.

"Okay Joe."

Callie was sitting for about five minutes after Joe left to tend to the rest of the bar when she felt a presence next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She turned her head and saw a tall, dark hair, blue eyed man. "No, it's all yours," she replied. Callie had to admit that this guy was the definition of handsome.

The stranger sat down and proceeded to get Joe's attention.

The bartender noticed him right away,"what can I get for?" He asked.

"Can I get a Crown and coke?"

"Coming right up," Joe said using the same line as before when he served Callie her drink. He turned and grabbed the ingredients that he would need and mixed the drink in front of the gentleman like he had been bar-tending since he came out his mother's wound.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Joe replied as he walked off to the back.

The stranger turned to Callie who was working on the last little bit of her wine, "hi, how are you," he said.

Callie turned her head to face her neighbor, "fine," she answered.

"I didn't ask how you looked."

Callie burst into a light laughter, "really?"

The man feigned ignorance, "what?" He asked.

The Latina couldn't stop laughing, it had been a long time since she heard a cheesy pick up line. "Does that usually work for you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Okay, so we're going to play that game," Callie stated.

"Well, at least I got you to laugh. I'm Elijah." He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

The brunette took his hand and gave it a light shake. "Callie, but I'm still curious, does that line work for you." She couldn't believe that a guy as handsome as he was had to resort to this level of cheesiness.

"Not really. It's my good looks that gets them every time." He said with a grin.

"Oooh, you're one of those types," Callie concluded.

"What do you mean?"

"The arrogant, full of himself type."

Elijah laughed, "that's not the first time I've been called that and probably won't be the last."

"I bet."

"Okay Ms. Callie, why is such a pretty lady like yourself here by her lonesome?" He asked.

"Now what's wrong with a woman treating herself to a drink every once and a while?" She answered his question with another question. She was finished with her drink and about to leave but out of curiosity, she wanted to hear his answer.

"Touche. How about I buy you another drink." He offered

"Thanks but I can't. I should really get going." She said standing from her stool and putting her pusre on her shoulder. Callie was tempted to take him up on his offer, I had been a long time since she had a conversation with someone that had no idea what was going on in her personal life.

"Come on, you're breaking my heart here," he said giving her the puppy dog face. "What's one more drink?"

Callie sighed and gave him a grin, "Okay." She pulled her stool back out and took a seat.

"Yes," Elijah said with excitement as he motion for Joe to come over. After Joe served Callie her drink which was the same one she had before, Elijah decided to open up a conversation. "So what to you do for a living Ms. Callie?"

"I'm a doctor," she answered after taking a sip of her drink.

Her answer put a wide grin on the man's face, "really?" He asked.

Callie looked offended by the look he was giving her, "What, is there some reason why I can't be a docter?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just when you said doctor, the Cosbys immediately popped in my head," he said as he lauged. Seeing the confused look on the latina's face he decided to elaborate, "I'm a lawyer and you're a docter, we're like the modern day Cliff and Clair Huxtable."

Callie burst into a fit of laughter, "you're right, Only Cliff was the doctor and Clair was the lawyer." She explian.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders, "details."

Coming down from her laugh, Callie asked, "what type of law do you practice?"

"Business law," he answered. "I transferred to a new firm here."

The two continued to talk and laugh together. They even made fun of some the individuals that were in the bar. They each talked about there jobs and how they are really passionate about the work that they do. Callie told him a little about her daughter. And how she was the most important person in her life. Callie learned that Elijah was not the arrogant type of person as she first thought. For some reason he just like for people to think that about him. She also learned he enjoyed doing charity work and she sense that there was more to the story, just like Elijah sense that there was more to the story of why she didn't get involved in relationships. But they both decided they didn't want to ruin the good time they were having by opening up old wounds.

A few hours and couple of drinks later, Callie reached in her purse and retrieved her phone, "Oh my God, It's pretty late." She also noticed that she had four missed calls from Arizona. It have totally slipped her mind that she was susppose to talk to her tonight. "Elijah, I should really get going. I have an early day tomorrow." She said standing from her chair.

He also stood helping her with her with trademark leather jacket. "I had a really good time tontight, Callie."

"So did I," she said giving him a smile. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I laughed that hard."

"I'm glad I could help you with that." He stated reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. He put a few bills on the bar to settle his tab and then retrieved a business card to hand to Callie. "Here's my card. Why don't you give me a call when you're free, I would love to hang out with you again," he offered.

Callie arched her eyebrows. He held up his hand and took a step back, "hey calm down, just as friends. Nothing more."

"Okay, I could do that. We can't have to many friends, can we?"

"That's the spirit. I'll walk you to your car." He said ushering her to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Congraduations, Dr. Torres," a nurse stated to the doctor as she walked down the hall with a megawatt smile on her face.

"Thanks, Jackie," Callie replied as she passed the nurse's station.

Callie felt like she was on cloud nine. She and Derek had made a major breakthrough on their Brian mapping project. She felt like she was finally getting her life back on track, her professional life was thriving, she had some the best friends anyone could ask for, and not to mention the cutest and most perfect little girl in the world. The tension between she and Arizona had almost completely faded and Sofia's new schedule was going smoothly.

Callie walked into her office, she had a light day today and she wanted to catch up on some paper work. Eventhough her brain mapping research was going well, some days she had a good amount of surgeries schedule and that's not including the emergancies surgeries that seem to come in everyday. After about thirty minutes doing paper work she heard a knock at at door.

"Come in," she stated.

Her door opened and in walked Derek Shepherd. He was also sporting a smile from ear to ear. If it wasn't for him, this project wouldn't be where it is at today, Callie thought. And she had to admit that she and the neurosurgeon worked well together.

"How does it feel to make history?" He asked as he took a seat right in front of the orthosurgeon's desk.

Callie stopped what she was doing to acknowledged her friend and co-worker. "It feels really good. I am on such a high from what we discoveried." She said as got up and walked around her desk and started to pace in front of her sofa. When she first walked into her office her excitment started to calm down but once someone brings up their success it just sky rocketed to the highest level.

"I feel the same way and that's why I'm here. Meredith wants go out to celebrate, are you in?" Derek asked as stood up and walked over to where the brunette was pacing.

Callie stopped her strided right in front of Derek, "Of cousre, I'm in. I don't have Sofia tonight and I don't have to work tomorrow either."

"Okay, I will let everyone know that we're own for tonight." Derek said moving toward the door to make his exist. Before he walked across the threshold, he stop, "Do you want me to invite Arizona?"

Sitting down at her desk, Callie looked up, "It's up to you." The Latina answered.

"I only asked because this is your night to and I want you to enjoy it."

"Derek, the way I feel right now, I don't think anyone can ruin my night. Not even Arizona."

Derek smiled at her answer, "good for you, I will take that in consideration."

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Joe's ready to celebrate with the ortho/neuro duo. Among them were Cristina, Owen, Bailey, Ben, Alex, April, Avery, and Meredith. They were all seated at a table in the middle of the bar. The group was in various small conversations when Joe walked over with a tray of drinks.

"Okay, you guys the first round is on the house in honor if Callie and Derek." The bartender said as he passed out the beverages to the group of doctors. "Congratulations, you two," were his parting words to the two surgeons as he turned and headed to the bar.

Everyone was having a good time, it had been a while since they were able to go out and enjoy each other's company. The drinks were flowing freely around the establishment and there was also good music. Feeling a little tipsy Callie and Cristina decided to tryout the dance floor. As they were standing up, they tried to get everyone to join them but no one would budge. Callie started dancing before she was even in the dance area. Tonight it was like she didn't have a care in the world, she was getting herself back, despite having another marriage that failed, she could actually say she was happy. Callie was moving her body to the music like she never did before, she was having fun. After two songs they decided to stop by the bar for a drink before they went to the table to rejoin their co-workers.

Approaching the bar, breathing heavily, "Joe, can I get a vodka cranberry," Callie said trying the to catch her breath.

"I'll have the same thing, Joe," Cristina added.

"Man, I needed this night. I'm having a great time." Callie said to her friend as she was leaning on the bar.

Cristina decided she wanted to sit down instead of stand, so she sat on a stool next to Callie. "I can tell," the Asian simply stated. She had seen Callie go through two marriages, both of them ending in the same way and she was happy for the other brunette. It was good to see her smile and laugh again.

The bar was pretty busy that night and Joe had to go to the back to get more supplies. And that was what they were waiting for when Callie felt someone come up behind her and whisper, "hey gorgeous," in her ear.

Surprised by the intrusion into her personal space, Callie turned around to see Elijah. "Hi, you made it." She said giving the guy a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Work ran a little later than I thought." Elijah replied.

"Oh that's okay, we haven't been here that long."

The two friends didn't know they had an audience. Cristina sat on her stool watching the two interact, she had no clue that Callie was seeing someone. The guy was extremely attractive and he could wear a suit like it was no one's business, the Asian thought to herself. Deciding to make her persences known, Cristina cleared her throat to get the attention of the two individauls that were ignoring her.

Callie turned and acknowledged the other brunette to see if she wanted to say anything. The two females looked at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. After about a second Cristina realized Callie didn't get the hint that she wanted to be introduced to her new friend. So she raised her eyebrow and pointed her eyes in the direction of the gentlemen.

Finally the light bulb goes off in Callie's head, "Oh right. Elijah this is Cristina. Cristina this is Elijah."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Elijah said sticking out his hand to shake Cristina's.

"Like wise."

"Sorry for the wait ladies. But here you go, two vodka cranberries," Joe said placing the two beverages in front of the women.

"Thanks Joe," they both said.

After taking a long sip of her drink, Callie turned to face Elijah. "Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my friends," She said motioning for him to following her over to the table they were occupying.

"Lead the way."

Callie reached the table first, "hey guys, this is my friend Elijah." She said gesturing behind her as he approached the table himself. "Elijah, this is umm..." not wanting to go down the line and name everyone she decided to go with, "everybody."

Everyone looked up and a collective hey's and hi's went all around the table.

Callie's friends were surprised by the new comer. They knew Callie was moving on with her life after the affair, but they did not know that she was back to dating other people. Everyone wanted to know where and when did these two meet but no one wanted to asked, except Kepner. She had already had quiet a few drinks and being that she was a lightweight, all her inhibition was gone.

"Are you two dating? He is sexy Callie, way to go." April slurred.

Everyone looked at Kepner and then turned to Callie to see if she would answer the question.

Finishing off the last of her drink, Callie laughed "No, we're just friends." She said as she turned to Elijah with a smile on her face.

Feeling like he was the odd one out, him being the only one without a glass in front of him. Elijah decided to go the bar to correct that problem. "Callie, do you want another drink?" He asked.

"Yea, you know what I like. Oh and can you get me a shot of tequila."

After Elijah was out of ear shot, Meredith was the first one to speak up. "He knows what you like." She stated.

Bailey was the next to say something, "How long has this been going on and where did you find that tall drink of water?"

"You guys, there is nothing going on between Elijah and I. We are just friends and I met him here at Joe's about two months ago." Callie couldn't believe that no one believed that she could just be friends with an attractive guy.

"Whatever you say Dr. Torres." Bailey said finishing the last of cocktail.

Everyone was having a good time and Elijah fit right in. He was his charming self just like day he met Callie. Even though, his arrogance came off a little strong at times, everyone thought he was a nice and funny guy. They were glad that Callie had met someone that made her smile. Whether he was just a friend or something more.

"Oh my god, I love this song. Dance with me Elijah." Callie didn't even ask, she just pulled her friend by the hand and led them to the dance floor.

"Do you see that. You cannot tell me that they are just friends." Meredith said as she and the others watched Callie and Elijah dance.

"Meredith, if she says they're just friends then they are just friends." Derek tried to convince his wife.

"Look look, friends do not dance like that. I agree with you Mer, they're doing it." Cristina said as she pointed to the pair dancing. Callie had her hands around Elijah's neck while she moved her hips to the beat. Elijah then put his hands on Callie's hips and they went wherever the music took them. To the people that were watching them they didn't know where Callie's body end and where Elijah's begin.

"Yep, they are so bumping uglies," April chimed in.

The group stayed at the bar for about another hour until they were calling it a night. Callie and April were the only ones who had the next day off. As they were all gathering their things to go there separate ways, they all agreed they had an incredible time. And they wanted to do it again when they all had the time.

"Callie, are you okay to get home?" Derek asked his friend, Callie and April were drunkest out of everyone and he knew that Jackson would take care of Kepner.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Elijah said.

Meredith and Cristina gave each other a look that said, "oh yea, they're going to have sex."

"Okay well, Elijah it was really nice to meet you and I really hope we can do this again sometime." Derek said shaking the other man's hand. "We'll see you guys later," were the last words said before they left the bar to go home.

* * *

Callie woke up to an insistent knock on her apartment's door. She looked at the clock on her night stand and it read 8:13. For the life of her she couldn't think of anyone that would be knocking on her door at this time of the morning. She look at her cell phone and there were no missed calls so she knew that it didn't have anything to do with Sofia. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the door and opened it. What she saw left a confused look on her hung over face.

"Addison."

Standing right in front of her was one of her closest friend and her son sitting on her hip.

"Hi, Callie."


End file.
